memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Teilani
Teilani was a female Chalchaj'qmey in the 23rd and 24th century. Biography In late 2293 she approached Admiral Drake in the attempt to bring in Federation assistance to deal with the Anarchists' attacks on her home-world. Drake informed Teilani that the Federation would not get involved in a Klingon/Romulan matter as so offered her the suggestion that one Captain James T. Kirk, soon to be Retired, might be able to assist in the her world. Drake gave Teilani Capt. Kirk's psych file to study him and predict his thoughts. Early Life She was among the second generation descendants of the original Klingon/Romulan Chal colonists, also known as the Chalchaj'qmey (Children of Heaven). It is unknown if her generation was biologically engineered or if they were born into it, but if she were a second generation descendant, then it is reasonable to assume she was born with the bio-engineered traits. Prior to 2293, Teilani's people were in turmoil. Two sects had emerged and where vying for control of what was once considered the power station to the colony, but was actually a munitions dump/military museum that was extended underground and through the entire First City of Chal. To resolve this conflict, Teilani reached out to Starfleet for assistance, and Admiral Drake informed her that he would be unable to assist in a Klingon/Romulan affair. To assist her though, Drake had provided her with intimate details of James T. Kirk, in the form of his psych file, and stated the soon to be retiring Captain would be willing to help. Teilani took the psych file and used it to the best of her abilities to manipulate Kirk into following her to her world and assisting in resolving the issue with the Anarchist threat. To facilitate in her manipulation of James, she wore a small forcefield emitter that would redirect projectiles fired directly at her. In her first meeting, Teilani staged a attack on the Kirk farm, where she met James for the first time. Just before the attack, Kirk noticed Teilani adjust her collar, activating the forcefield. The resulting conflict on the Kirk farm was the necessary bonding that brought Kirk to Teilani's side. After the conflict, Teilani used her beauty and sexuality to further seduce Kirk to her cause. Before embarking on their journey to Chal, Teilani told the story of Chal to Kirk from her perspective. Chal was under attack by Anarchists who wished to sell Chal's wonders to the highest bidders—one of those wonders being eternal youth, which in the end turned out to be false. At the end of the Anarchist threat, Teilani revealed her deceits to Kirk including her ignorance of the Anarchists true goal and fear—the secrets of the Power station. After beaming into the 'power station', the true secrets of Chal were revealed. The residents of Chal were bio-engineered with human organs from live hosts during the times of highest tensions the Klingon and Romulan Empires had with the Federation. The very thought of their origins were enough to turn Teilani over to the now defeated Anarchists' side. Chal had to be destroyed and all who lived there had to be destroyed. At the urging of Kirk, he stated they should not shrink from what they were and the challenges it brings, but to accept it and move on. To change what they could for the future, so future generations would have it better than they them selves did. Before they could leave, they were confronted by the Drake's daughter, Ariadne Drake. She was sent in to obtain the computer data stored in the bio-engineering display case. To stop the data from falling into wrong hands, Kirk advised Teilani to stop her heart for a minute in order to turn off all the lights in the armory that was programmed to turn on with Chal lifesigns. It worked, and Kirk was able to destroy the Chal Bio-Engineering data effectively saving the people of Chal from becoming lab animals used for transplanted organs for prolonging human life. Before James left Chal for the final time, he gave her the plaque of the ''USS Enterprise'' NCC-1701-A. He told her to hang it over her fireplace and to tell the story of the Enterprise and her crew to her children and grandchildren. Before he leaves Teilani declares her love for James. Not the false love of when they first met but true love. ( ) A month after James left, a Federation taskforce arrived and began to assist the people of Chal. Throughout this period, Teilani became the speaker to the second Chal assembly. In 2293, after the Taskforce arrived, Teilani was declared a Federation Delegate of Chal. She maintained this position until 2314. Virogen Crises Sometime around 2371-2373, Teilani's homeworld, Chal, was infected with the Virogen virus. This virus laid waste to her world as well as its colonists. In the waning days of the Virogen crises Teilani was close to succumbing to the plague that ravaged her world when James Kirk returned with a cure for her affliction. Dried Trannin leaves, when broken in a specific way and blended with water the Trannin tea was able to cleanse Teilani's body of the Virogen. Due to how advanced the Virogen had infected Teilani she was left with a scar on her cheek. After being healed with the Trannin tea James left to resolve the Virogen Crises but returned when the crises was resolved. Pregnancy In early 2374, Teilani was a school teacher on Chal and lived in a house outside of the main city that she built with James Kirk after the Virogen crisis. Though her love for James was strong, she saw through his actions in clearing the field that he was still a restless soul. She stood by as he declared he would no longer use technology, so he could build his house and work the land with his own hands. No computer terminals, no dermal regenerators—the couple did not even possess a phaser. Through all this and his actions in the field, Teilani felt Kirk needed to leave Chal and not come back until he found his balance, to understand that living on Chal and living with her was the right thing for him. While Kirk was away, Cardassians from the Mirror Universe kidnapped Teilani in her sleep to convince Kirk not to join forces with the Mirror Spock or aid him. She was held in a cell of a commercial freighter in orbit of Chal while being taken to a Medusan feeding chamber on a unknown Medusan vessel. While being held in the Medusan feeding chamber, she was scanned by a Terran slave - Tasha - and learned that she was pregnant with Kirk's child. Teilani attempted to escape, but due to the configuration of the vessel she was on, and the Cardassian handlers brutal tactics in executing the Thetas on the vessel, most notably when he executed Tasha in front of Teilani. After a unspecified time on the Medusan vessel, she was transported to a mining camp on a asteroid in the Goldin Discontinuity. It was here where she was forced into the care of Regent Picard. Prior to and after her capture by mirror universe forces she was a school teacher from 2374-2375. Appearances and references In publication order: * - First Appearance * * * * Category:Genetic hybrids Category:klingons category:romulans category:chalchaj'qmey